Miracle Day
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Depuis la mort de Ianto, Jack est une épave qui s'enfonce toujours un peu plus dans une spirale ors que tout semble perdu pour le Capitaine, le Bad Wolf fait son retour emportant avec elle un peu de soleil dans la tempête qui ravageait l'homme. CoE fix et reunion fic. Janto, Eleven/Rose.


Note de l'auteur: Défi entre Little-Star21 et moi. Le défi est simple: chacune notre tour, nous choisissons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix.

Lettre: A  
Thème: Amour  
Temps donné: 4 jours (9 juin 2014 au 13 juin 2014 (23h)) *Défi presque réussi, terminé le 13 juin 2014 à 23h23!  
Fandom: Doctor Who et Torchwood  
Spoiler: Aucun Doctor Who, mais Children of Earth pour Torchwood  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés  
Nombre de mots: 9 086

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Miracle Day**

Le Docteur était installé à une table dans un recoin de l'un des nombreux pubs de la planète Makela II, le regard fixé sur un homme assis au bar. L'homme en question avait les cheveux bruns ternes et courts, des yeux bleus vides, un air de constante tristesse sur le visage, les épaules affaissées et un manteau de l'U.S air force de la deuxième guerre mondiale terrestre qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Un verre à la main, l'homme semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Plongeant son regard dans son daiquiri aux bananes, le Docteur poussa un soupire de tristesse. L'homme au bar n'avait plus rien du Capitaine Jack Harkness qu'il avait connu durant le blitz de Londres en 1941. Toute la joie de vivre, son côté effronté et dragueur, ses sourires à 1 000 volts, sa prestance, bref tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était avait disparu.

Le Docteur n'avait pas voulu croire Amy quand celle-ci lui avait décrit plutôt la scène à laquelle elle et Rory avait assistés dans un coin de la ville où ils étaient alors qu'ils étaient partis vadrouillés sans lui. Elle était entrée dans le Tardis comme une tornade en criant son nom.

_~Flashback_~

Le Docteur était tranquillement en train de bricoler sous la console du Tardis lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son cher vaisseau s'ouvrir vivement. Sachant qu'il devait s'agir des Pond, il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute lorsqu'Amy cria son nom.

- Pas besoin de hurler, Pond. Répondit-il en secouant le doigt qu'il venait de se brûler par sa faute. Je suis juste en bas.  
- Docteur! S'exclama la rousse en dévalant les escaliers menant sous la console. Docteur, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on vient de voir en ville! Reprit-elle mi excitée, mi effrayée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, Pond? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, intrigué.  
- On a vu un homme se faire tuer et revenir à la vie dans les minutes qui ont suivies! S'exclama Amy.  
- Quoi? S'exclama le Docteur, alarmé. Racontez-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé et n'oubliez rien! Ajouta-t-il en remontant rapidement vers la console.  
- On se promenait tranquillement en ville quand on a aperçu deux hommes se battre. Débuta Amy, surprise de l'attitude inquiète du Docteur.  
- Les deux hommes ils ressemblaient à quoi? Demanda le Docteur, une expression d'intense inquiétude sur le visage.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué l'autre homme, reprit Amy, mais celui qui est mort était sexy et il portait un long manteau bleu-gris qui avait l'air de provenir de la deuxième guerre mondiale sur Terre.  
- Quand ce gars c'est effondré et que l'autre est parti je suis allé voir comment il allait. Reprit Rory sans remarquer le trouble du Docteur. J'ai vérifié son pouls et il était mort, Docteur. Complètement, irrémédiablement mort. Et puis, alors que j'allais me relevé il a agrippé mon bras et c'est réveillé en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'est excusé de nous avoir fait peur, a marmonné que ça lui arrivait plusieurs fois par jour, c'est relevé, a lancé un petit sourire a Amy et est partis sans rien dire de plus.  
- En fait il marmonnait et je crois l'avoir entendu dire un prénom gallois. Dit Amy. Il avait l'air si triste et désespéré. Ajouta-t-elle, triste pour l'inconnu.  
- Un prénom gallois? Répondit le Docteur, surpris. Quel prénom?  
- Ianto je crois. Répondit Amy. Docteur est-ce que vous le connaissez? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son ami.

Le Docteur ne répondit rien et se détourna des Pond. Cet homme ne pouvait qu'être Jack. Déjà, il n'existait dans toute la création qu'un seul réel immortel et il s'agissait de Jack Harkness. Le prénom de son fidèle compagnon Ianto Jones n'était qu'une confirmation de plus. Le Docteur était maintenant très inquiet pour son vieil ami. Le fait d'entendre Rory dire qu'il lui arrivait de mourir plusieurs fois par jour impliquait que Jack recherchait la mort. Et si c'était le cas, c'est qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'il était désespéré.

Il y avait très longtemps que le Docteur n'avait pas vu Jack. La dernière fois remontait à sa tournée d'adieux lorsqu'il était encore Dix et qu'il était sur le point de se régénérer. Et encore cette fois-là il n'avait fait que le saluer de loin après lui avoir présenté Alonzo. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Jack et s'était réellement trouver en sa présence c'était durant l'année qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir sur la Roald Dahl Plass de Cardiff alors qu'il ramenait le capitaine auprès de son équipe bien aimée.

Le Docteur se souvenait bien du visage d'Ianto Jones. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer en personne et ne lui avait parlé qu'à travers un écran, mais le jeune homme avait fait une très bonne impression. De plus, la fierté qui rayonnait de Jack lorsqu'il parlait de lui et de Gwen Cooper était suffisant pour lui pour savoir que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien.

Le Docteur se gratta le menton un instant en réfléchissant. Il avait bien compris à l'époque que Jack ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance pour le jeune gallois mais sachant que l'immortel ne ferait que se braquer d'avantage il ne s'en était pas mêlé. Et maintenant si Jack était dans un état aussi déplorable qu'il semblait l'être et qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Ianto avec tant de tristesse c'était forcément parce que quelque chose était arrivé au jeune homme et que Jack n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il demanda au Tardis d'effectuer une recherche concernant Ianto Jones et Jack Harkness et ce qu'il avait découvert avait brisé ses deux cœurs. Il effaça rapidement les résultats de la recherche pour ne pas que les Pond ne les voit et c'était tourné vers eux.

- J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire en ville! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte rapidement. Vous, vous restez ici et vous ne sortez sous aucun prétexte du Tardis c'est compris?  
- Docteur, mais…débuta Amy, interrompu par le Docteur.  
- Pas de mais Amy, vous restez ici! Répondit-il vivement. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul! Je reviens dans quelques heures!  
- Sur ce, le Docteur sortis du Tardis sans laisser aux Pond le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Le Docteur prit une gorgée de son daiquiri aux bananes sans alcool en repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert tout en reposant son regard sur l'épave qu'était devenue Jack. Des extraterrestres appelés les 456 avaient menacés de détruire la planète si les humains ne leur remettaient pas 10% des enfants de la Terre. Le fait que les 456 utilisaient les enfants humains comme une drogue dégoutait le Docteur. Les trois membres restant de Torchwood 3 avaient fait tout leur possible pour tenter d'aider même si le gouvernement avait tenté d'empêcher Jack de révéler son implication dans la première venue des 456 en faisant exploser le Hub à Cardiff. Malgré le fait que le gouvernement britannique les avait voulus morts, l'équipe de Jack avait fait leur travail.

Le Docteur avait failli hurler de rage en voyant la tournure des évènements et le seuil critique que cela avait atteint avant que Jack puisse tenter de raisonner avec les extra-terrestres. L'incompétence du gouvernement britannique dans cette affaire était monstrueuse. Au final, Jack avait réussi à pouvoir se retrouver en présence du 456 présent à Thames House et Ianto avait insisté pour se tenir à ses côtés. Avant d'entrer dans le pub où il était, le Docteur avait trouvé un ordinateur où il avait réussi à avoir accès aux informations sur cette affaire et avait visionné les enregistrements montrant les négociations entre Jack et l'extra-terrestre. L'horreur et la tristesse avaient saisi le Docteur aux cœurs lorsque l'extra-terrestre avait refusé d'obtempéré et avait à la place remplis l'air du building d'un poison. Il avait assisté via l'enregistrement à l'agonie de Ianto et à la tristesse et au désespoir déchirant de son ami. Il avait également laissé une larme couler lorsqu'il avait lu que Jack avait dû sacrifier son propre petit-fils afin de sauver la planète. En faisant cela, Jack avait perdu dans la même journée l'homme qu'il aimait, son petit-fils et sa fille car il était certain qu'Alice ne voudrait plus jamais revoir son père après cela. Lui qui avait sacrifié son peuple au complet dans le but de sauver l'univers, il savait parfaitement bien comment Jack pouvait se sentir.

Maintenant, le Docteur comprenait mieux pourquoi Jack recherchait la mort si désespérément. Lui-même souffrait toujours de la perte de Rose. Malgré le fait qu'il la savait heureuse (ou qu'il l'espérait en tout cas), et le fait qu'il aimait sincèrement River, Rose resterait pour lui l'amour de sa vie. Il avait espéré que la douleur et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle s'estomperaient avec sa régénération, mais au final son absence était la première chose qu'il avait ressentie en tant que Onze. Rose avait été présente à ses côtés durant sa régénération précédente, durant ses derniers moments en tant que Neuf et ses premiers moments en tant que Dix. Bon sang, son neuvième lui était mort pour elle et son dixième lui avait été forgé pour elle, et pour elle seulement. Elle lui manquait chaque jour cruellement et chaque jour il remerciait le ciel d'avoir trouvé Martha puis Donna car sans elles, il se serait sans doute perdu sur un chemin autodestructeur comme Jack. Aujourd'hui sa douleur c'était apaisée grâce à River et Amy, mais il savait que dès que les deux femmes seraient sorties de sa vie, l'absence de Rose et de tous ses anciens compagnons lui pèserait plus que jamais. Sa seule consolation était que Rose était toujours vivante à quelque part et que ses autres compagnons étaient pour la plus part tous heureux et en bonne santé. Jack lui n'avait même pas cela.

Le Docteur termina finalement son verre et se leva. Il fut tenté un instant à aller prendre place aux côtés de Jack et de tenter de consolé son ami, mais il savait qu'il lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Jack ne pourrait s'empêcher d'espérer que le Docteur puisse retourner au jour fatidique afin de sauver Ianto et Steven. Cependant, le Docteur n'y pouvait rien car les événements de cette journée étaient devenu un point fixe dans le temps comme presque tous ce qui concernait Jack en général. Changer ces deux morts changerait la tournure de toute l'affaire Children of Earth et mènerait sans doute à la destruction de la planète terre si ce n'était de l'univers en entier. Le Docteur soupira une dernière fois en regardant Jack puis quitta le pub où ils étaient sans que ce dernier n'ait eu conscience de sa présence.

Lorsque le Docteur entra dans le Tardis, les mains dans les poches et le visage triste, Amy s'élança vers lui et lui fit un gros câlin. Reconnaissant pour l'élan de compassion et d'amour de son amie, il entoura maladroitement Amy de ses bras et lui rendit le câlin en silence, profitant du moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Amy entraina le Docteur vers l'un des fauteuils de la salle de contrôle et le fit s'assoir.

- Bon maintenant tu vas nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive! Lui ordonna Amy avec un air maternel. Et pas d'argumentation, on sait que tu connais l'homme qu'on a vu mourir et revenir.  
- Tu as raison, Amy je le connais. Soupira le Docteur en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
- Qui est-ce? Demanda Rory. Et comment il fait pour ressusciter à chaque fois.  
- Il s'agit du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Commença le Docteur avec un petit sourire en coin face à ses souvenirs. Je l'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs années déjà durant le blitz de Londres en 1941.  
- Durant la deuxième guerre mondiale? Demanda Amy, surprise. Ça explique le manteau.  
- Oui et non en fait! Rigola le Docteur. Jack est né au 51e siècle et a fait partie de l'Agence du Temps. À l'époque il avait un vaisseau spatial Chikoti qui lui permettait de voyager dans le temps.  
- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les Timelord qui avaient la technologie du voyage dans le temps! S'exclama Rory.  
- Non il n'y a pas que nous, même si il y a très peu de races qui peuvent le faire. Répondit le Docteur. Avec la technologie développée par l'Agence du Temps il est possible de modifier à peu près tous les vaisseaux possibles tant qu'ils ont été fabriqués après le 25e siècle. Bref, nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que des zombies portant des masques à gaz vagabondaient dans les rues bombardées de Londres. Il nous aidé à réglé le problème et à guérir tout le monde.  
- Qui ça «nous»? demanda Amy, curieuse.  
- Moi et ma compagne du moment, Rose Tyler. Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire nostalgique.  
- Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle. Répondit Amy doucement.  
- Plus qu'à tout au monde. Répondit-il honnêtement. Elle était ma «Rory» si tu préfères.  
- Quoi? S'exclama Amy, en colère cette fois. Tu es marié à ma fille, mais tu dis qu'une autre est ton âme sœur?  
- Du calme, Amy. La réprima Rory. Laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer!  
- J'aime River, Amy, n'ai aucun doute. Reprit le Timelord, sérieusement. Mais Rose est et restera l'amour de ma vie. Cependant je ne pourrais jamais la revoir. Pas sans causé la destruction de l'univers.  
- Comment ça? Demanda Amy, sentant la tristesse de son ami.  
- Elle est dans un univers parallèle en compagnie de mon clone. Soupira tristement le Docteur. Elle est avec un clone de moi, enfin de mon précédent moi, qui a les mêmes souvenirs et les mêmes sentiments et qui m'est identique en tout point sauf qu'il n'a qu'un cœur donc pas de régénération possible. Il lui offrira la seule chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir.  
- Quoi donc? Demanda Rory, intrigué.  
- Une vie humaine normale. Répondit-il simplement. Il pourra vivre avec elle, l'épouser, avoir des enfants et vieillir à ses côtés alors que moi je n'aurais jamais pu lui offrir ça.  
- Oh Docteur je suis vraiment désolée! S'exclama Amy en lui faisant un câlin.  
- Ce n'est rien Amy. Répondit-il doucement. Je m'y suis fait avec le temps.  
- Bref pour ce qui en est de ce fameux capitaine, enchaîna Rory voyant que le Docteur voulait changer de sujet, comment il fait pour mourir et ressuscité à volonté?  
- Il y a plusieurs années, répondit le Docteur, alors que j'avais de grandes oreilles et que je portais une veste de cuir Rose, Jack et moi on c'est retrouver sur un satellite au 32e siècle par la faute des Daleks. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à une flotte d'un demi-million de Daleks et le seul moyen de vaincre ces emmerdeurs était une bombe a rayon gamma qui détruirait les Daleks, nous sur le satellite ainsi que les habitants de la Terre.  
- Oh mais c'est horrible! S'exclama Amy.  
- Je sais mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver l'univers. Répondit le Docteur, le regard dans le vague. J'ai dupé Rose pour qu'elle entre dans le Tardis seule et je les ai renvoyé toutes les deux à l'époque de Rose et Jack et moi on est resté combattre les Daleks. Sauf que ma Rose était têtu et obstinée et pour elle rentré à la maison et nous laisser à notre mort n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est restée dans le Tardis jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir la console et regarder dans le cœur du Tardis.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on regarde dans le cœur du Tardis? Demanda Rory, captivé.  
- Un humain meure dans les secondes qui suivent l'esprit brûlé par le vortex. Répondit sombrement le Docteur. Et un Timelord se transformerait en dieu vengeur et se serait la fin de l'univers!  
- Et elle a regardé dedans quand même! S'exclama Amy, impressionnée.  
- Ses intentions étaient si humaines et si pures et son esprit si fort pour une humaine que le Tardis a décidé de l'aider. Répondit le Docteur en secouant la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que son Docteur soit sauf alors le Tardis lui a prêté les pouvoirs du Temps et le Bad Wolf et le Tardis sont revenues à nous ensemble. Rose a effacé les Daleks d'un simple geste de la main et elle a pu voir ce que je peux voir en tout temps. Elle pouvait voir tout ce qui a été, tout ce qui est et tout ce qui pourrait possiblement être. Et elle a vue Jack mort, tué par un Dalek et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle et Jack on connectés à un niveau quasi fusionnel. Rose disait toujours qu'elle et Jack étaient des âmes jumelles, ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur. Alors le Bad Wolf a ramené Jack à la vie, cependant elle ne contrôlait pas tout l'amont de pouvoir qu'elle avait donc elle a fait son boulot un peu trop bien. Désormais Jack est un point fixe dans le temps qui ne peut pas être altéré, pas même par la mort. Après cela le pouvoir à commencer à lui détruire l'esprit et j'ai retiré d'elle se pouvoir, déclenchant une régénération.

- Wow elle devait vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour risquer de se faire frire le cerveau pour te sauver la vie! S'exclama Amy.  
- Au moins autant que moi je l'aime. Soupira le Docteur tragiquement.  
- Et c'est quoi la régénération au fait? Demanda Rory, intrigué. Et le Bad Wolf c'est quoi?  
- La régénération c'est mon moyen de tricher la mort! Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire narquois. Mais ça et le Bad Wolf sont des histoires pour plus tard!  
- Okay…soupira Amy. Et sinon, tu sais pourquoi Jack est si triste?  
- L'homme qu'il aime est mort dans ses bras et il a dû sacrifier son propre petit-fils pour sauver tous les enfants de la Terre. Répondit-il platement.  
- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Amy et Rory ensemble, horrifiés. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille? Continua Amy, dégoutée.  
- Ne le juge pas trop vite, Amy. Répondit durement le Docteur. J'ai sacrifié ma propre planète et mon peuple en entier pour le bien être de l'univers, pour votre bien être et tu ne sais pas du tout l'effet que ça fait, la douleur et la culpabilité alors ne va pas juger un homme qui a sacrifié sa propre chair pour te sauver la vie et celle de tous ceux que tu aimes! Ne t'aventure surtout pas à juger un homme qui est mort sans doute un million de fois et qui a sacrifié plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer pour sauver la vie des humains si souvent sans jamais rien recevoir d'autre en cadeaux que plus de souffrance! Cria-t-il, l'Oncoming Storm à son meilleur.  
- Je…je suis désolée. Répondit-elle tristement. Et il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait faire? Tu as raison il ne mérite pas de souffrir autant alors on ne pourrait pas l'aider?  
- Malheureusement pas. Soupira le Docteur, défait. Comme la plus part des événements impliquant Jack, celui-ci est un point fixe et le changer entrainerait la destruction de l'univers.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? Demanda Rory, lui aussi triste pour l'homme.  
- Rien de rien. Répondit le Docteur en se dirigeant vers la console. Allez, je crois que vous êtes dû pour une visite sur Terre histoire que tout le monde vous sache encore vivant.

Les Pond ne répondirent rien, comprenant que le sujet était clos. Amy et Rory regardèrent le Docteur s'affairer à les ramener à la maison tous les deux tristes pour leur ami. Le Docteur semblait beaucoup tenir à ce capitaine et ne rien pouvoir faire semblait lui briser les cœurs. Plus que jamais, le Docteur semblait porter le poids de toutes ses années sur ses épaules. Soudainement, alors que le Docteur était concentré à l'autre bout de la console, un nuage de poussière et de lumière dorée apparue devant Amy et Rory et rapidement ils y distinguèrent la silhouette d'une femme. Cette dernière tendis la main vers la console et abaissa un levier et appuya sur un bouton. Le Tardis tangua instantanément très fortement sur un côté et la femme émit un rire silencieux, se tourna vers le couple, leur fit un sourire avec la langue pointant d'entre les dents sur le côté et leur fit signe de ne rien dire avant de disparaitre sans que le Docteur ne se doute de rien. Déroutés, Amy et Rory se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules décidant d'écouter l'étrange apparition et de ne rien dire.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack leva les yeux de son énième verre pour regarder la jeune femme qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui. Dans la brume qui flottait dans son esprit dû à l'alcool, il put quand même voir que la jeune femme était blonde et que ses longs cheveux cascadaient en boucle dans son dos. Ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient en un sourire triste et ses grands yeux bruns étaient posés sur lui avec douceur. Quand enfin il réalisa qui se trouvait devant lui, il faillit tomber en bas de son tabouret. Il regarda la jeune femme avec les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'avancer une main tremblante vers la joue de celle-ci. Lorsque sa main se posa contre la peau douce de la jeune femme un courant électrique lui traversa le bras alors qu'elle appuyait son visage contre sa main en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Dès qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux Jack l'attira dans une étreinte de fer et sanglota le visage enfuit dans ses cheveux. Elle passa ses bras tendrement autour de l'homme et tenta de l'apaiser en caressant son dos doucement. Après un moment, Jack s'écarta et lui fit un sourire tremblant avant de parler.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être là! Dit-il la voix enrouée  
- Contente de voir que tu es heureux de me voir! Répondit-elle avec un rire.  
- Tu sais bien que je suis plus qu'heureux de te voir! Répondit-il vivement. Mais je suis quand même inquiet!  
- Tu es tellement comme lui si tu savais! Rigola la jeune femme. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas détruit le mur entre les deux mondes, je me suis faufilée dans un petit trou.  
- Comment? Demanda Jack. Et pourquoi? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec son clone.  
- Le Bad Wolf ne m'a jamais réellement quitté, Jack. Soupira la jeune femme. Lentement, mon ADN c'est modifié et j'ai développé disons certains pouvoirs.  
- Des pouvoirs? Répondit Jack, à la fois surpris et inquiet pour son amie. Quels genres de pouvoirs?  
- Je guéris incroyablement rapidement, répondit-elle, mes sens sont surdéveloppés, je sens la rotation de la Terre sous mes pieds, je peux pratiquement sentir le Temps, mon esprit est beaucoup plus vaste, j'arrive à capter des fragments du futur parfois et je peux voyager dans le Vortex temporel sans avoir besoin de protection ou d'un engin quelconque. Oh et j'ai cessé de vieillir. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en attendant de voir la réaction de Jack.  
-Tu as cessé de vieillir! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Tu es immortelle comme moi!  
-D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour ça! Répondit-elle tristement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu vives, Jack.  
- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Rosie. Répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés et puis maintenant je sais que je t'ai avec moi!  
- Merci, Jack. Sourit la jeune femme.  
- Et sinon tout cela sonne très Timelord à mes oreilles! Rigola Jack.  
- Je sais! Répondit-elle en riant aussi. John disait que c'était normal puisque mon ADN avait été modifié par le Temps lui-même pendant qu'il coulait dans mes veines. Ajouta-t-elle tristement.  
- John? Demanda Jack, intrigué.  
- Le clone du Docteur. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il ne voulait pas utiliser juste le Docteur comme nom alors il a décidé d'être le docteur John Noble.  
- Noble. Sourit Jack. Comme Donna.  
- Exactement! Répondit Rose avec un sourire triste. John m'a expliqué ce que le Docteur a dû faire pour la protégée. Le pauvre, ça l'a probablement détruit de lui enlever ça.  
- Si j'avais su je serais resté avec lui au moins un moment! Répondit Jack en secouant la tête. Mais tu sais comment il est!  
- Il préfère cacher ses sentiments et souffrir en silence. Soupira Rose. Il enferme tout et il court toujours plus loin sans regarder derrière jamais.  
- Et sinon, enchaîna Jack, il est où John?  
- Mort de vieillesse il y a près de 10 ans maintenant. Répondit Rose en souriant tristement. Nous avons été heureux ensemble, mais ironie de la vie c'est moi qui lui est survécu finalement.  
- Oh Rose je suis désolé! Répondit Jack en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Mais alors tu as quel âge? Reprit-il intrigué.  
- 95 ans le mois prochain! Répondit-elle en riant. Je sais que je suis encore loin de tes 2 150 ans, mais je me porte quand même bien pour une nonagénaire! Ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.  
- Tu es magnifique comme toujours! Rigola Jack. Alors si je comprends bien tu es de retour grâce à tes pouvoirs et tu es immortelle?  
- C'est bien ça! Lui sourit-elle.  
- Et tu m'as trouvé comment? Demanda-t-il.  
- Toi et moi sommes connectés Jack. Répondit-elle tristement. J'ai simplement suivi ta douleur, ta tristesse et les souvenirs qui tournent en boucle dans ta tête mon frère.  
- Je…répondit-il avant de baisser la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau.  
- Allez, viens Jack. Dit-elle en se levant et lui tendant la main. Tu as besoin de repos sweatheart.  
- Où est-ce que tu m'amènes? Demanda-t-il tristement.  
- À la maison. Dit-elle simplement.

Il attrapa la main que Rose lui tendit et se leva debout. Il tangua un instant sur ses jambes molles avant de se stabiliser grâce à Rose. Elle lui pressa la main doucement et lui fit un petit sourire avant de simplement les faire disparaître du pub dans une gerbe de poussière et de lumière dorée. Quand ils réapparurent, Jack s'effondra sur le banc derrière lui, déboussolé. Quand la terre arrêta de tourner et que son sens de l'équilibre lui fut revenu, il se releva et regarda autour de lui attentivement. Devant lui se trouvait la baie de Cardiff et derrière lui la Roald Dahl Plass tel qu'elle avait toujours été, sans aucune trace de l'explosion du Hub. Les sentiments se bousculaient en lui. La tristesse, la douleur et le manque face à la perte non seulement d'Ianto mais aussi de celle d'Owen et Toshiko se battaient avec le soulagement et la joie d'être à la maison. Il tourna son regard vers Rose et lui parla.

- Pourquoi Cardiff? Demanda-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien ici, plus d'endroit où vivre et j'ai perdu trop de gens ici.  
- Cardiff parce que c'est un endroit où j'ai de bons souvenirs de toi et moi, débuta-t-elle avec un sourire, parce que quoi que tu en dises c'est l'un des deux seuls endroits où tu te sens à la maison, parce que tu as rencontré et côtoyer certaines des personnes que tu as le plus aimé dans ta longue vie et que malgré le fait de les avoir perdu être ici te rapproche d'eux.  
- Tu me connais définitivement trop bien. Grogna-t-il pour la forme. Mais reste que je n'ai toujours pas d'endroit où vivre et je ne me vois pas aller m'incruster dans le petit appartement de Gwen! Rhys me ferait la peau rapidement! Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.  
- Allez, suis-moi! Dit-elle simplement en lui faisant son sourire avec la langue sortie.

Jack rigola nerveusement mais attrapa quand même la main tendue de Rose. Ils marchèrent main dans la main en silence pendant un petit moment qui, contre toute attente, apaisa Jack. Il s'était lancé dans une spirale infernale d'autodestruction depuis la mort d'Ianto, se sentant comme s'il n'était pas digne d'autre chose. Maintenant que Rose était là et qu'elle le maintenait hors de l'eau, Jack réalisait que Ianto, Owen et Tosh seraient tous les trois déçu de son attitude et ne voudrait pas qu'il se face tant de mal. Bien sûr, il passerait les prochains siècles avec une partie de son âme manquante, il ressentirait toujours durement l'absence d'Ianto, mais il arriverait à continuer à vivre. Il en faisait même la promesse au jeune homme.

Soudainement Jack fut sorti de ses pensées par ce qu'il vit. Devant lui se trouvait la porte menant au bureau d'information touristique cachant l'entrée secrète de son Hub. Il lança un regard paniqué à Rose, mais cette dernière lui fit simplement un sourire rassurant et l'entraîna derrière elle. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau et Jack fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop regarder aux alentours. À la place il se concentra sur Rose qui alla appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrit la porte dérobée du Hub. La jeune femme rigola en voyant l'air effaré de Jack. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que le Hub avait été détruit par une bombe cachée dans l'estomac de Jack. Rose lâcha la main de Jack, émit un petit rire et disparue dans la porte ouverte direction le Hub. Jack demeura figé un instant, sa logique disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien là-dessous. Par contre son cœur disait que la porte dérobée n'aurait même pas dû s'ouvrir si le Hub avait bel et bien disparue.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Jack s'élança à la course dans la cage d'escalier et descendit la dizaine d'étages qui séparaient le Hub principal de la surface en un rien de temps. Quand il atteignit la porte roulante son cœur battait la chamade. Normalement, avec l'explosion, tout devrait être détruit, il ne devrait pas se trouver devant la porte qui était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Il la fixa pendant un instant avant de prendre son courage et de l'ouvrir. La porte émit le même son qu'elle avait toujours fait et les sirènes annonçant son entrés firent le même bruit qu'avant et devant ses yeux se dévoila le Hub de Torchwood 3 dans toute sa splendeur et sa gloire de toujours. Même Myfanwy sorti de son nid pour planer au-dessus de lui. Jack regarda tourna sur lui-même pour pouvoir regarder partout et enregistrer le fait que son Hub, sa maison était toujours debout. À un moment le rire de Rose retentit dans l'espace et il leva les yeux pour la voir au balcon menant à son bureau, un regard et un sourire heureux sur le visage.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire idiot. Quand j'ai explosé le Hub a été détruit!  
- Je suis le Bad Wolf et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Jack! Répondit Rose en souriant la langue sortie sur le côté.  
- Mais comment? Demanda-t-il en admiration devant elle.  
- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, Jack! Rigola Rose. Allez! Maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et tu vas aller dormir! Tu as une sale tête, Jack!  
- Oui m'dame! Rigola Jack en s'approchant de son bureau.  
- Je vais te laisser quelques heures. Dit-elle alors qu'il la rejoignait. J'ai un truc ou deux à faire et toi tu dois dormir! Mais ne t'en fait pas je reviens très vite c'est promis! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa panique.  
- Promis? Demanda-t-il comme un gamin.  
- Promis! Répondit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

L'instant d'après Rose avait disparue dans une gerbe de poussière et de lumière dorée qui était désormais sa signature. Jack se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de tout rêver cela et que lorsqu'il irait au lit en fait il se réveillerait dans la réalité. Finalement il se dit qu'au pire il aura eu le droit à un moment de répit. Il entra dans son bon vieux bureau, posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau, éparpilla ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du trou menant à son lit puis s'y laissa glisser. Étonnement il s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose réapparut dans une salle sombre de Thames House où se trouvait un bassin vitré contenant un extra-terrestre enragé. Rose regarda un moment le bassin avec dégoût. Ses doigts la démangeait, elle avait envie de faire subir aux 456 le même sort qu'elle avait fait subir aux Daleks du satellite 5 toutes ces années plus tôt, mais elle savait que l'affaire Children of Earth était un point fixe dans le temps et elle avait eu sa leçon la fois où elle avait tentée de sauver la vie de son père et que les faucheuses étaient apparues. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher la mort de Steven, mais en revanche elle pouvait sauver Ianto ou du moins lui donner le choix. Elle détourna le regard du bassin pour faire face aux deux hommes au centre de la pièce. Ianto était étendu dans les bras de Jack et ce dernier le serrait convulsivement dans ses bras. Les deux hommes étaient inconscients, au bord de la mort et Rose n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle s'approcha d'eux, embrassa Jack sur le front et ensuite posa ses mains sur les tempes du jeune gallois et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle se retrouva dans le noir total. Comprenant qu'elle avait bien réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Ianto elle regarda autour d'elle pour le trouver quelques mètres plus loin roulé en boule au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule en prononçant son nom doucement.

- Ianto réveille toi. Dit-elle doucement.  
- Quoi? Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il effrayé. Où suis-je? Ajouta-t-il en se redressant  
- Du calme, Ianto, nous sommes dans ton esprit. Répondit Rose. Je m'appelle Rose Tyler et je suis une amie de Jack.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma tête? Demanda-t-il doucement. Et pourquoi tout est noir?  
- Ton esprit est dans le noir car tu es sur le point de mourir, Ianto. Répondit Rose tristement. Te souviens-tu où tu es?  
- Thames House, les 456 et le poison. Répondit-il tristement. Je suis en train de mourir dans les bras de Jack. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là!  
- Je comprends pourquoi il t'aime tant! Rigola Rose. Je suis ici parce que j'aime énormément Jack et que ta mort l'a complètement brisé. Je suis ici pour t'offrir une chance de lui revenir.  
- Vraiment? S'exclama Ianto, soudainement heureux. Comment?  
- Calme toi et réfléchit bien, Ianto, car la vie à un prix. Répondit Rose en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Si je te ramène, ce sera pour toujours. Tu seras un point fixe dans le temps, comme Jack. C'est un magnifique cadeau empoisonné, tu le sais.  
- Je sais. Répondit Ianto en réfléchissant. Mais je serais avec Jack, toujours. Il ne sera plus jamais seul, il n'affrontera pas tous les âges de l'univers seul si j'accepte?  
- Effectivement, tu seras toujours là avec lui. Répondit Rose en posant doucement une main sur sa joue. Mais tu verras ta famille vieillir et mourir. Tu verras Gwen vieillir et mourir et tu verras la même chose avec tous ces descendants. Ce sera le cas avec tous ceux auxquels tu t'attacheras pour des siècles et des siècles.  
- Essayez-vous de me décourager? Demanda Ianto, en colère.  
- Pas du tout je te le jure! Rigola Rose. Je veux juste être claire pour que tu saches ce dans quoi tu t'embarques, que tu ais tous les pours et les contres pour prendre ta décision.  
- Elle est déjà toute prise et c'est oui! Répondit Ianto, déterminé. J'aime Jack et je suis prêt à affronter la mort des gens que j'aime du moment que je suis à ses côtés.  
- J'en suis heureuse. Répondit Rose avec un sourire doux. Je dois y aller maintenant, on se retrouve à ton réveil!

Et avant que Ianto n'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Rose avait disparu. Cette dernière se réveilla dans la salle de Thames House avec un sourire doux. Elle posa une main sur le front d'Ianto et l'autre sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Rapidement la même poussière et lumière dorée qui apparaissait quand elle se téléportait sorti de ses mains et entra dans le jeune homme sous elle, l'enveloppa dans une chaude étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard le phénomène cessa et Rose sourit, contente d'elle-même. Elle embrassa les deux hommes sur le front et disparut de la salle.

Elle réapparut dans une grande salle d'entrepôt où se trouvait une centaine de rectangles de toiles rouges sous lesquels se trouvaient les corps des victimes de Thames House. Au loin, à l'autre bout de la salle, Jack s'approchait de la porte le bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme qui sanglotait contre lui. Dès que les deux amis furent sortis et que plus personne ne se trouvait dans l'entrepôt, Rose se dirigea vers le numéro où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Ianto. Elle s'assit en tailleur aux côtés du jeune homme après avoir retiré la toile de son visage et attendit quelques minutes, inquiète d'avoir échoué. Cependant elle fut rapidement rassurée quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés et un peu paniqué jusqu'au moment où son regard bleu se posa sur la jeune femme souriante à ses côtés.

- Alors je suis bien mort et j'ai ressuscité. Constata-t-il simplement. Wow, je comprends pourquoi Jack déteste ça!  
- C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être une expérience plaisante. Rigola Rose, soulagée. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Vivant. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
- On rentre à la maison faire la fête! Rigola Rose.  
- Je te suis! Répondit Ianto avec le sourire.

Rose lui tendit la main et les emporta hors de ce triste entrepôt.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack était éveillé depuis un petit moment. Il avait réussi à dormir près de 6 heures d'affilées sans se réveiller et il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait une si bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou plutôt en fait il le savait trop bien et ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Assis sur le sofa situé sous le Torchwood écrit en noir sur le mur derrière lui, Jack contemplait simplement le Hub toujours ébahis qu'il soit toujours debout. Il était plus que tenté d'appeler Gwen pour lui dire qu'il était de retour à la maison et que le Hub était toujours debout, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir infliger de nouveau ce monde à son amie. Plus que jamais il avait besoin d'elle, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de lui demander de revenir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça à elle.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs des jours heureux de Torchwood, un son plus que familier accompagné d'un grand coup de vent retentit dans le Hub. Jack demeura bouche bée un instant avant de sprinter hors du Hub vers la surface suivant le son reconnaissable entre mille d'un Tardis qui atterrit. Arrivé à la surface il tomba nez à nez avec Gwen qui passait dans le coin et qui avait entendu ce drôle de bruit. La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant Jack alors que ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, lui attrapa la main et la tira jusqu'à la tour d'eau de la Roald Dahl Plass. Juste là, devant eux, se trouvait une boite de police bleue comme on en voyait seulement dans les années 50. Jack et Gwen s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres seulement de la boite et attendirent en silence que quelque chose se passe. Gwen n'y comprenait rien, mais sa confiance en Jack était toujours aussi inébranlable donc elle profita simplement de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés et attendit silencieusement. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme mi vingtaine, les cheveux brun avec la frange retombant follement sur un côté du visage, les yeux verts et le menton imposant portant une veste en tweed brune, un nœud papillon rouge et des bretelles rouges en sortit avec un air confus sur le visage.

- Cardiff? S'exclama le jeune homme, l'incompréhension plein la voix. Pourquoi diable nous as-tu apporté à Cardiff old girl? Demanda-t-il en regardant la boite.  
- Encore en train de parler au Tardis, Docteur? Demanda une jeune femme rousse en sortant à son tour.  
- Nous sommes à Cardiff, Amy! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Cardiff! Pourquoi nous aurait-elle emportés ici? C'est à n'y rien comprendre!  
- Euh Docteur? Demanda un autre jeune homme sortis à la suite de la fille en regardant derrière le Docteur. Nous avons un publique et je crois que c'est l'homme de Maleka II!  
- Quoi! S'exclama le Docteur en regardant l'autre homme. Où ça?  
- Derrière toi Doc! Lança Jack avec un rire.  
- Jack, mon vieux! S'exclama le Docteur en souriant. Comment vas-tu?  
- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs! Lança Jack en enlaçant le Docteur. Et Maleka II n'était pas mes plus glorieux moments! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur.  
- Euh ouais, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te parler! Répondit le Docteur, mal à l'aise.  
- C'est bon, Doc. Répondit Jack avec un sourire. Je crois pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée. Puisque la old girl vous a emmené ici que diriez-vous de venir visiter le Hub de Torchwood?  
- Superbe idée! S'exclama le Docteur, heureux de voir que Jack allait mieux. Même si je n'aime toujours pas Torchwood, puisque c'est toi je veux bien!  
- Euh Jack? Interrompis Gwen doucement. Le hub a été détruit i mois. Tu te rappelles la bombe dans ton estomac?  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Grogna Jack. Ma mort et ma résurrection les plus douloureuses à ce jour! Oh fait! Gwen je te présente le Docteur. Docteur tu te rappelles de Gwen?  
- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin en vrai, miss Cooper! Répondit le Docteur en lui serrant la main vigoureusement. Et oui je n'ai pas le même visage que lorsque vous m'avez vus la dernière fois, mais c'est quand même moi! Et vous deux je vous présente Amy et Rory Pond!  
- Williams. Corrigea Rory. C'est Williams.  
- Non c'est Pond! Rétorqua le Docteur. Et les Pond je vous présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness et Gwen Cooper.  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance! S'exclama Amy en serrant la main de Gwen.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi! S'exclama Jack en embrassant la main d'Amy et en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
- Jack, stop! S'exclama le Docteur en roulant des yeux. Elle est mariée!  
- Je ne faisais que dire bonjour, Doc! Rigola Jack.  
- Avec toi dire bonjour est une technique de drague donc bas les pattes! Répondit le Docteur. Et j'espère que tu as des jammy dodgers pour aller avec le thé! Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.  
- Ça tombe bien j'en ai toujours une boite de caché à quelque part! rigola Jack en entrainant la joyeuse troupe vers l'entrée du Hub. Je n'ai juste pas de bananes désolé!  
- Jack! S'exclama le Docteur presque outré. Tu sais que les bananes sont essentielles à la réussite d'une bonne fête!  
- Je sais mais j'ai été parti un long moment et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en acheté! Répondit Jack avant d'éclater de rire avec le Docteur.

Jack entraina tout ce beau monde dans les entrailles de Cardiff direction le Hub. Quand Gwen passa la porte ronde sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Elle regarda Jack qui lui fit un grand sourire et elle se dirigea à la course vers son poste de travail. Tout était exactement comme elle avait laissé les choses avant de fuir l'explosion. La photo de Tosh et d'Owen était toujours accrochée au même endroit. Elle sourit un moment à ses deux amis disparus et se promis de trouver une photo de Ianto pour les accompagnés. Jack lui était aux anges. Gwen semblait aussi ravie que lui et les airs estomaqués et surpris que leurs trois invités affichaient le gonflait de fierté envers l'endroit. Une pointe de douleur le prit au cœur lorsqu'il pensa à l'absence d'Ianto, mais il se souvent à cet instant que Rose devait revenir à tout moment. À cette pensée son sourire s'élargit encore un peu. Lui n'aurait peut-être jamais plus l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés, mais au moins les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus après Ianto allaient être enfin heureux ensemble et c'était bien mérité. La voix d'Amy le sorti de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que c'est un véritable Ptéranodon? Demanda-t-elle, bouchée bée.  
- Ouaip! Répondit-il, fier. Elle s'appelle Myfanwy!  
- Même Myf s'en est sorti! S'exclama Gwen, elle aussi bouche bée. Jack comment est-ce possible?  
- Ça je crois que c'est ma réalisation! S'exclama une voix rieuse provenant du balcon où se trouve le bureau.  
- Rose enfin te revoilà! S'exclama Jack joyeusement. Je me demandais si tu allais revenir! Ou si tu étais réel!  
- Je t'avais promis de revenir, Jack! Répondit-elle en souriant devant l'air effaré du Docteur. Pour le Hub, disons simplement que j'ai une grosse dette envers Jack et que le Bad Wolf a plus d'un tour dans son sac!  
- Le Bad Wolf? Demanda Amy, suspicieuse. Docteur tu as parlé du Bad Wolf tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'est? Docteur? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son ami qui ne répondait pas.  
- Voilà une première! Rigola Rose. Il a accepté de parler de l'un de ses précédents compagnons! Habituellement il nous laisse tomber nez à nez avec eux avant d'en parler! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant son fameux sourire.  
- Rose? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante alors qu'elle s'arrêtait tout près de lui. C'est bien toi? Ajouta-t-il avec espoir.  
- C'est bien moi, Docteur. Répondit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue. Et non je n'ai pas détruit le mur entre les univers, je me suis engouffrée dans un trou.  
- Comment? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sa joue dans la main de Rose. Pourquoi?  
- ADN réécrit par le Temps qui coulait dans mes veines lorsque je suis devenue le Bad Wolf. Répondit Rose. J'ai développé quelques pouvoirs très Timelord dont la possibilité de voyager à travers le Vortex sans protection ou technologie aucune. J'ai découvert une petite faille récemment et je m'y suis engouffrée.  
- Mais pourquoi? Demanda le Docteur le regard triste. Je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec mon clone.  
- Je l'ai été. Répondit Rose tristement. Mais John est décédé à l'âge de 90 ans il y a une décennie déjà.  
- John? Demanda le Docteur, confus.  
- Le docteur John Noble. Sourit Rose. C'est le nom qu'il s'est choisi. Et le pourquoi est simple, même si j'ai aimé John tu resteras toujours l'amour de ma vie et il y a près de 75 ans maintenant je t'ai promis de rester avec toi pour toujours et si tu veux toujours de moi j'ai bien l'intention de remplir ma promesse!  
- Oh ma Rose. Souffla le Docteur en prenant son visage en coupe. Rose Tyler, je t'aime! J'aurais dû te le dire à chaque jour depuis le tout début! Je suis tellement désolé!

Rose ne répondit rien, attrapa le col de la veste du Docteur et l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné. Jack éclata de rire, heureux pour ces deux idiots qui ont tellement souffert et perdu de temps. Gwen souriait, heureuse d'assister à une si belle réunion. Rory et Amy eux étaient partagés entre la joie de voir leur ami si heureux et la colère en sachant que cela blesserait inévitablement leur fille. Le couple se regarda un instant avant de haussé les épaules. River allait sur sa ligne du temps à rebours de la leur donc elle devait forcément avoir connue Rose et devait donc savoir ce qui en adviendrait. Savoir le Docteur heureux pour une fois, réellement heureux, leur faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Finalement les deux amoureux se séparèrent.

- Hello. Dit le Docteur avec un sourire en coin.  
- Hello. Répondit Rose avec un sourire. Tu t'es régénéré, encore.  
- Ouais problème de radiations radioactives. Répondit-il avec un rire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras.  
- C'est différent! Répondit-elle en l'examinant.  
- Bon différent ou mauvais différent? Demanda-t-il mi inquiet mi amusé.  
- Juste différent! Rigola Rose en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma Rose! Murmura doucement le Docteur. Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
- J'aimais beaucoup beaucoup ta dernière coupe de cheveux, mais celle-ci est pas mal. Répondit-elle en riant. Et tu n'es toujours pas roux!  
- Je sais! S'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. C'est une vraie honte!  
- Et même si tu as l'air d'avoir volé les vêtements de mon prof de Math au primaire j'aime le nœud pap'! rigola Rose.  
- Les noeud papillons sont cool! répondit-il fièrement. Je n'ai pas volé ses vêtements, j'étais ton prof de math! Ajouta-t-il content de lui.  
- Quoi? Sérieusement? Demanda Rose, estomaquée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend même pas? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il confirma avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu me manquais trop! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Pond! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers Amy et Rory, je vous présente Rose Tyler! Rose voici Amy et Rory Pond!  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance! Répondit Rose en riant de ses nouvelles manies.  
- Nous aussi! Répondit Amy en lui serrant la main. Je ne dirais pas qu'il a beaucoup parlée de toi, tu sais comment il est, mais avec ce qu'il nous a dit nous savons qu'il t'aime beaucoup!  
- Merci! Sourit Rose. Dites, vous êtes mariés non?  
- Oui pourquoi? Demanda Rory.  
- Jack! S'exclama Rose en se tournant vers ce dernier. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est très familiale tout ça?  
- Pour Monsieur je ne fais pas dans les familles et les couples, ouais c'est très familial! Répondit Jack en riant.  
- Ne commencez pas vous deux! Grogna le Docteur. Jack, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il ensuite en remarquant que le sourire de Jack s'était fané.  
- Oui, je…ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Reprit-il en balayant de la main les inquiétudes.  
- Je crois que j'ai la solution pour toi, Jack. Dit alors Rose en lui faisant signe de se retourner vers son bureau.

Et là son cœur s'arrêta. Là-haut, accouder à la rambarde et vêtu d'un costume sombre trois pièce et d'une cravate rouge, Ianto Jones le regardait avec un sourire tendre. Le sourire d'Ianto s'attendrit encore plus lorsque les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'un Jack complètement choqué. Ianto nota distraitement le grand sourire et les larmes de Gwen, mais son regard demeurait fixé sur Jack qui montait maintenant les marches quatre à quatre. Avant qu'Ianto n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack couvrit sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec ferveur pendant un petit moment, complètement oublieux du public qui les regardaient un étage plus bas. Après un temps, ils se séparèrent et Ianto serra Jack dans ses bras le plus fort possible alors que ce dernier sanglotait dans son cou. Finalement, Jack se détacha un peu d'Ianto pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le bleu des yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc.  
- Merci au Bad Wolf pour le coup. Répondit Ianto avec un sourire en coin. Elle m'a offert l'éternité à tes côtés et j'ai dit oui sans hésiter.  
- Quoi, comment ça l'éternité? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Rose qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
-Je lui ai donné le choix, Jack. Répondit-elle doucement. Je lui ai donné les pours et les contres.  
- Surtout les contres! L'interrompit Ianto avec une grimace.  
- Je te l'ai dit Ianto je voulais que tu sois sûr de ton choix! Répondit Rose en lui rendant sa grimace. Je lui donné les pours et les contres et il a choisi l'éternité avec toi sans hésiter! Cet homme t'aime vraiment Jack alors j'espère que tu vas chérir le cadeau que tu as aujourd'hui.  
- Alors tu es avec moi pour toujours? Demanda Jack d'une toute petite voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Pour toujours c'est promis! Répondit tendrement Ianto en lui caressant la joue. Je t'aime Jack.  
- Je t'aime aussi Ianto Jones! S'exclama Jack, fou de joie. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais plus jamais, jamais partir loin de moi!  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, monsieur! Répondit Ianto avec un sourire en coin coquin.

Jack grogna et plongea vers la bouche d'Ianto pour l'embrasser passionnément encore une fois. Cependant ils furent rapidement interrompus par les applaudissements du public qui les regardait avec de grands sourires. Jack dévala les escaliers et alla prendre Rose dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il la serra dans ses bras un long moment et lui promis de toujours être là pour elle et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait. Rose l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait également. Alors que Jack serrait Rose dans ses bras, Ianto serra Gwen dans les siens heureux de la retrouver également. La jeune femme pleurait à chaude larme, heureuse pour ses deux meilleurs amis, ses deux compagnons d'armes, ses deux frères. Ils avaient traversés tant d'épreuves ensemble qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le Docteur frappa dans ses mains et proposa un voyage abord du Tardis afin de fêter les retrouvailles. Rose, Jack et le Docteur se regardèrent, éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent le Hub en courant sans regarder derrière eux si les autres les suivaient. Ianto et Amy secouèrent la tête avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Gwen et Rory les suivirent simplement en souriant. La troupe retrouva les trois comparses couchés sur le sol du Tardis en train de rire aux éclats.

Le Tardis regarda tout le petit groupe prendre place autour de sa console et elle gronda de plaisir. Maintenant que son Bad Wolf était de retour abord, le Tardis savait que tout irait bien pour son voleur et ses compagnons. Lorsque son voleur lança le décollage, le Tardis pris le contrôle de la destination sachant pertinemment où emporter tout ce beau monde pour une aventure comme ils les aimaient!


End file.
